Tremblar
Tremblar is a turtle-like BakuMine. It was released in August 2011. Information Description A dangerous and notorious Bakugan, Tremblar is shielded by sharp defensive blades. When an enemy gets in close proximity, Tremblar immediately detonates his most powerful weapon: a stinging spike shield that cuts through even the toughest of monsters. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge He first appeared in Evil Arrival, in the Doom Dimension. He appeared alongside the other Nonet Bakugan in Wiseman Cometh. He barely participated in the battle, as he never attacked any of the Brawlers' Bakugan. He helped summon the evil Mechtogan and was defeated alongside the other Nonets when they lost control of Mechtavius Destroyer. He appeared again in Mysterious Bond, where he was seen in ball form with the Nonet Bakugan . He appeared again in The Prodigal Bakugan in ball form next to Worton and Stronk. He appeared in Enemy Allies, where he battled Roxtor. Roxtor escaped the initial attack from Tremblar, but was defeated by Mechtavius Destroyer. Tremblar lost alongside the other Nonets when Mechtavius Destroyer was defeated. He appeared in Gunz Blazing ''in ball form with the other Nonets. He later show up alongside Wiseman and decided to challenge Drago, but Reptak returned the challenge instead. Tremblar gains the upper hand after he transformed into Combat Mode but was later defeated by the counter attack of Dragonoid Destroyer and Reptak. He appeared in ''Countdown to Doomsday with the other Nonets. He helped Volkaos defeat Magmafury and then he helped summon the evil Mechtogan and was later transported back to Wiseman's headquarters along with the other Nonets when the Mechtavius Destroyer defeated Dragonoid Destroyer. In The Eve of Extermination, he battled Jaakor, Skytruss, and Orbeum until his power was used to call upon the evil Mechtogan. He was defeated when Mechtavius Destroyer lost. In Evil vs. Evil, he battled against Mechtavius Destroyer alongside the Nonets. After his pod is shot down and destroyed, he himself is killed and has his power absorbed by the fierce Destroyer. In Blast from the Past, he appeared in a flashback showing his final moments. ; Ability Cards * Goliath Floogle: * Grudge Cannon: * Lagrange Shield: * Boost Floogle: * Gore-sin Oath: Game Tremblar has been seen in all Attributes. An Aquos Tremblar has 910 + 100 Gs and 920 + 110 Gs, a Darkus Tremblar has 880 + 100 Gs, a Haos Tremblar has 850 + 200 Gs or 900 + 110 Gs, a Pyrus Tremblar has 900 + 100 Gs, a Subterra Tremblar has 950 + 50 Gs, and a Ventus Tremblar has 890 + 100 or 900 + 120 Gs. Trivia *It is the first Bakugan to be one of a kind in a wave of Bakugan. *He may be a robotic Bakugan, due to him saying he was "scanning for enemies" and "having a system malfunction" when Roxtor knocked him over in Enemy Allies. *Tremblar's ball form is similar to Fencer's, with shorter legs and tail. *When Tremblar's pod was destroyed, it didn't affect him at all, nor did it damage him. As a result, this proves that once it detaches from Tremblar, it acts as a single unit. Despite this, Tremblar is likely able to control it mentally. Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:BakuMine Category:Bakugan (game) Category:Villains Category:Nonet Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Deceased Bakugan